


Lapping not lacking

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fuckbuddies, One Night Stands, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ann's curious but she won't get carried away. Ryuji can't be that good





	Lapping not lacking

Things like this tended to happen even without divine intervention. Ann had no idea how she got into this situation. There was nothing wrong with the unexpected company. With her and Ryuji at the same university they were bound to run into each other from time to time.

Ryuji had his circle and she had hers but they still kept in touch. There was the group chat that mostly went silent until break or something important. She did message him from time to time. Not every single day but maybe every week or so she would try to send a message his way.

They had even ended up at a few hangouts together their circles tended to flow together so sometimes Ann would look up and see Ryuji or Shiho would tug her and she would have to look because Ryuji was on the other side of the room. There was nothing wrong with that. It was honestly fun getting to hang out unexpectedly sometimes.

Still she had not been looking for this. Ann crossed her legs as she watched Ryuji where he sat on the other side of the booth. Sometimes having caring seniors could be a little too…

Her phone lay where she had dropped it when she had confirmed that her group were not able to make it so it was just her here. The room had already been booked. Ryuji’s group had gotten grabbed for extra training and something about a thesis. She had watched the guy Ryuji usually hung with these days book it out the room after drinking one drink.

So now it was just the two of them in this room for two hours. Ann had come to listen to the others sing and blow off some steam herself. Ryuji now… she tilted her head as she looked at him. He had kept the dyed hair but from time to time he went back black. It was that or a wig she had no idea which.

After high school he had gotten his ears pierced. Then in college he had gotten them pierced again. So now he kept three studs on the left side on his ear and four on the right. Four little red studs that seemed a part of him at this point.

Still there was this bit of tension to him currently that she found a bit interesting. Ryuji had confirmed that his group were not going to make it and then he had just sat there. He looked at her, talked back and even gave her once overs but the feel of his gaze was different.

There had been a few whispers going around for a week or so but Ann had not paid them any mind. If they did not come from Ryuji she was not going to give them any attention but the way Ryuji looked. The way he was acting. The way he was willing to let the conversation dip to places he had been restraining from before. That led her to believe that her hunch was correct.

“What happened to Sayaka-senpai?” Ann questioned as she moved from where she had been sitting. The edge of the booth was not the best place to confront Ryuji. “Usually she has you wrapped around her finger Ryuji.”

Dark haired, older than them by a little bit and determined. Sayaka-senpai had snatched up Ryuji after he had gotten into University. They had their ups and downs and breaks but they were fairly dedicated to each other. Passionate as well. To know one usually meant that one knew the other as well. They had breaks but Ryuji just seemed to always drift back somehow.

“We broke up.” There was a bit of frustration in his voice before Ryuji shrugged. “I’m okay. I was supposed to be treated to some singing and some drinking to cool my head but…” His eyes were heated as they skated over her skirt. “I’m good.” He grinned.

“You’ll never change.” Ann snickered. “You’re free so you can look? Honestly why you bother so openly I don’t know. You even know what to do?”

“Know better than your last guy.” Ryuji snorted and Ann sort of deserved that. Ryuji had overheard her complaints to Futaba and she knew that he was never going to let that go. Ever.

“Somebody has a big head. How well did you get trained?” Ann lapped her feet before she shook her head. “Everyone can talk a big game Ryuji.”

“Then can’t I get to prove it?” Ann had no idea what prompted her to nod her head. Maybe it was the way he was watching her. Maybe it was that she was curious and here was a chance. Sayaka-senpai always walked around campus like a cat with cream. She was just curious.

X

She had trained Ryuji a little too well. The music for the songs were playing but Ann could barely hear that. She was on her back on the table and she could barely see as things were. Ryuji’s hands were locked around her thighs and all Ann could focus on was Ryuji’s head between her thighs.

Senpai had created a beast. She couldn’t get away even if she had the energy. Ryuji kept her from squirming away. He knew how to coax and how to tease. He knew how to ride her out and damn him to hell he knew how to coax her back up again and again.

Ann shuddered as she tried to yank Ryuji’s head up with her hands. That only made him nip her until she squealed and try to yank her head back. His long slow lick made her tremble before she shook her head to try and clear it.

She failed. He was good, no fingers just tongue. Tongue and skill, he was good. Literally the best she had so far and it wasn’t fair because this was Ryuji doing this to her.

Ann panted as she looked down to where Ryuji was so single minded and focused. He so effortlessly kept her legs spread and her positioned. His hands were turning her on, he was turning her on. This had seriously gotten out of hand.

X

One would think that getting her mind blown for three hours in a private room of a karaoke bar would change things but it didn’t. Ryuji had been cocky while she had waited for her legs to recover. Wiped his face easy as he pleased with a smug look on his face.

He hadn’t even had to ask. He had known. Damn it to hell.

Nothing had changed. Ann wasn’t stupid and she had known the cycle of Ryuji’s things before she had even given in. that time in the booth had been a chance, a bit of curiosity. She had wanted to know.

Now she did. Ann glanced out the window to the building next to them. She could see into it. She saw Ryuji with Sayaka-senpai by his side. A simple three weeks after Ryuji had taken her apart those two had gone back together.

She was not mad or jealous or anything. That time had just been them messing around nothing more. Ann shuddered making Shiho make a curious sound. Ryuji’s eyes had found her staring right at her ignoring the space between their buildings.

Her panties were damp just from the force of the stare. It was foolish to be influenced like this. She knew this could not go anywhere. She had been weak and curious. Nothing would come from this; it was Ryuji and she had already had her curiosity sated. Ann picked up her pace and kept her gaze away from the windows. That she could still feel him was silly talk. These feelings would go away soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for soooo long and I do plan on coming back to it lol


End file.
